Survive the harvest
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: Ianto avait vécu de nombreuses choses durant ses années passées à Torchwood, mais jamais rien de semblable. Aujourd'hui il avait vu l'enfer, et il ne venait pas d'ailleurs... Où jack apprend que tenter de réconforter quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'aide peut s'avérer délicat. Post-Countrycide, Janto léger, rating T pour les rappels de l'épisode et l'angst.


Bonjour tout le monde. Avec cet OS je sort un peu de mon champs de confort, même si les thèmes abordés son plus au moins les même. Encore du hurt/confort... Non, je n'adore pas voir souffrir mes personnages, absolument pas ^^ J'ai découvert Torchwood il y a peu de temps , et malgré le niveau inégal des deux premières saisons il y a définitivement du génie derrière. L'épisode Countrycide S01.06 est sans doute un de mes préférés et de loin. L'ambiance y est parfaitement rendue par une musique et une réalisation superbe et l'intrigue est sacrement bien menée. Rien de surprenant donc que mon esprit étrange me souffle une petite séquelle à cet épisode si traumatisant pour nos personnages favoris... Et non je ne parle pas de Gwen, mais de Ianto Jones et de son capitaine voyons ;)

Bref, voici un OS post-Countrycide centré sur Ianto et Jack, avec un peu de slash, mais rien de bien fort, le rating est plutôt mis pour la violence présente dans certains paragraphes... Dans la lignée directe de l'épisode. Toutes les reviews sont forts appréciées, et les critiques constructives m'aident à m'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas ;) Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Survive the harvest**

Ianto avait vu de nombreuses choses durant ses années passées à Torchwood Londres puis Cardiff, il avait découvert un monde plus vaste, plus lumineux, plus sombre, plus inquiétant que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il avait vu des choses merveilleuses et d'autres hideuses, il avait vu l'horreur qui pouvait se cacher dans leur vaste univers, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de comparable. Ce n'était pas la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce au mœurs cruelles, ce n'était pas une tentative d'invasion, ni d'esclavagisme de la race humaine, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfer de Canary Wharf... C'était pire que ça. C'était eux, leurs semblables, les Hommes. Il avait découvert la lie de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait, il avait contemplé dans son entièreté l'atrocité d'une humanité dépravée. Une espèce malsaine. Il avait vu l'enfer, et il ne venait pas d'ailleurs. Il se pencha en avant, réprimant un haut le corps. Assit à l'arrière du SUV, il vit alors Gwen sortir comme un diable du bâtiment dans lequel elle s'était enfermé avec le chef des villageois et Jack depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle partit droit vers la sortie du village, sans un regard en arrière, luttant contre la douleur de sa blessure, ignorant totalement Owen et Jack qui se tenaient sur son chemin. Ianto ne vit pas son visage, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que son bourreau lui avoue la raison qui motivait ses actes, il savait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et tout comme Gwen à présent, s'était en train de le ronger.

Il sentit le capitaine s'approcher, et se camper droit comme un I face à lui, obscurcissant son champs de vision. Celui-ci resta silencieux un moment, fixant Ianto, qui regardait obstinément ailleurs, refusant clairement l'évaluation par le capitaine de son état émotionnel actuel. Au bout d'un long moment d'une lutte inutile, Jack soupira avant de prendre la parole.

"Owen va s'occuper de raccompagner Gwen chez elle. On rentrera avec Toshiko dès que tu te sera fait examiner par un médecin." Le ton ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, comme à son habitude Jack entendait se faire obéir, au doigt et à l'œil.

"C'est déjà fait." Ianto lui fourra dans les mains la décharge qu'il avait signé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de se lever. Il saisit une couverture chaude dans le coffre du SUV, et s'enfuit en direction de l'ambulance où Toshiko se reposait, plantant là un capitaine médusé par l'attitude froide et particulièrement distante de son employé.

Ianto rejoint la jeune femme, assise sur le bord d'une ambulance. Sans un mot il enveloppa dans une chaude couverture ses épaules tremblantes. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire de remerciement, qui lui serra le cœur. Ils avaient faillis ne jamais ressortir de cette sombre bâtisse, ils auraient pu finir dans un des grands sac plastiques accrochés au plafond, pendus au bout d'un croc de boucher. Il frissonna à cette pensée, alors que Toshiko posait lentement sa tête sur son épaule. Il recentra son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait tellement fragile, ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes alors que la tension retombait, tremblante tout contre lui, elle lui paraissait sur le point de se briser. C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait sauvé, dans cette cave noire, lui donnant des objectifs pour l'empêcher de céder à la panique, plaisantant pour le détendre, tentant jusqu'au bout de lui épargner la vue de ce qui les attendaient. En gardant son sang froid, malgré la situation, elle lui avait permit de tenir, l'empêchant de s'effondrer, de perdre tout espoir. C'est elle qui lui avait donné le courage de faire diversion, pour lui donner une chance, leur donner une chance. Maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin qu'il soit fort, pour eux deux. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant dans une étreinte douce, salvatrice.

De loin il vit Jack discuter avec le médecin les ayant examinés tout les deux, celui-ci leur jeta un regard anxieux qui le gêna. Puis il lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller, avant de monter dans le SUV. Ianto tourna la tête vers Toshiko, puisant au fond de ses forces pour lui adresser un sourire doux et franc, il se redressa lentement, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui vers la jeep qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour repartir. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière, sans que Ianto adresse un mot à Jack, malgré les regards inquiets qu'il surprenait sur lui. Il n'avait pas la force de faire illusion devant le Capitaine, alors il préféra éviter la confrontation. Jack démarra et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre s'abîmant dans la contemplation des paysages dénudés et monotones de la campagne Galloise.

* * *

Le voyage lui sembla interminable, Toshiko s'était endormie sur son épaule, et il n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce malgré les tiraillements de peur de la réveiller. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué mais il n'osait pas fermer les yeux un instant, terrorisé par ce qu'il pourrait voir derrière ses paupières closes. Rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait des sueurs froides, l'empêchait de respirer, il sentait encore la lame du boucher sur sa gorge, bloquant son souffle, le remplissant d'une terreur sans nom. Il se mordit les lèvres, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, mais ne pu empêcher un faible gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il surprit le regard transperçant de Jack dans le rétroviseur, et se recomposa aussitôt un masque. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant quiconque, et certainement pas le Capitaine. Les sentiments plus que contradictoires qu'il ressentait à son égard l'amenaient à se méfier quelque peu de cet homme complexe et mystérieux.

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets en direction du jeune homme assit à l'arrière. Sa discussion avec le médecin l'ayant examiné n'avait en aucun cas apaisé ses craintes. Si son état physique ne semblait que peu préoccupant, malgré le passage à tabac qu'il avait subit, son état psychologique était bien plus inquiétant. Il avait purement et simplement refusé de se laisser amener à l'hôpital, insistant pour signer une décharge malgré le vives protestations du personnel médical. Il avait reçut quelques coups sur le crane, pouvant laisser craindre une légère commotion cérébrale, et avait donc besoin de rester sous surveillance pour le reste de la journée. Mais surtout il avait assez violemment refusé d'être touché par les ambulanciers, les empêchant de lui délivrer les soins les plus élémentaires. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien pu tirer du jeune homme et avaient été obligé de le laisser partir. Depuis cet accès de colère il semblait s'être totalement refermé sur lui même, sous un masque de glace que Jack n'avait que trop l'habitude de le voir aborder depuis la mort de Lisa.

Il se laissa aller à soupirer. Il avait une fois de plus l'impression d'avoir faillit à les protéger. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il avait beau être arrivé juste à temps pour ne pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience, le fardeau qui en résultait n'en était pas moins lourd. Il était aussi impuissant que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Torchwood de voler à Gwen son innocence, ses espoirs, sa vie. Elle était la dernière à maintenir un lien avec une réalité quotidienne, avec une vie qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis longtemps, et maintenant ce lien était rompu. Il n'avait pas plus protégée qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Owen. Owen le cynique, qui s'était enfermé derrière un mur d'indifférence assez solide pour fuir la réalité, pour se protéger des abominations qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas non plus pu empêcher les cannibales de prendre Tosh et Ianto. Détruisant le peu de confiance que l'une pouvait avoir en ses semblables, et renvoyant l'autre dans l'enfer des cauchemars qu'il peinait à quitter. Torchwood les avaient abîmés, tous. Tôt ou tard ils finissaient tous par être brisés devant ses yeux... Puis par lui être enlevés. Un faible gémissement provenant de l'arrière du SUV le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir, le spectre d'une peur indicible avant que le visage de Ianto ne reprenne son inflexibilité. Son inquiétude pour lui monta encore d'un cran, il accéléra encore, poussant le SUV de plus en plus vite, en direction de Cardiff.

* * *

Après de longues heures de route, le SUV s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Toshiko. Jack sortit de son poste de conduite, ouvrit la porte du côté de la jeune femme, l'appelant doucement. Celle-ci se décolla de Ianto, se rapprochant de la main tendue par son capitaine. Il l'aida à s'extraire de la jeep, puis lui souriant doucement posa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Repose toi bien, je te donne ta journée de demain, et toutes celles que tu voudras ensuite." Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front "Ma petite analyste de génie..." Et fut récompensé par un sourire timide.

Ianto sortit à son tour du SUV, accompagnant la jeune femme jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble en silence. Arrivée à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains, Toshiko se retourna vers lui et fit mine de d'enlever la couverture qu'il lui avait prêtée. Il l'arrêta d'un geste, posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. "Garde là. Tu me la rendra plus tard." Elle l'entraîna alors dans une étreinte maladroite, mais réconfortante. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne se dégage doucement. La jeune femme prit alors la parole dans un murmure :

"Merci. Ce que tu as fais, c'était... Merci." Il faillit répondre que ce n'était rien, mais se reprit. Parce qu'en fait il avait pris un risque immense, il avait fait un pari qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, et plus encore. Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas.

"Je le referais." Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air. Il le pensait, vraiment. En sachant ce qui l'attendait, en ayant vécu la terreur, les coups, le noir... Oui il le referait, pour qu'elle ne le vive pas, pour la préserver elle, pour lui laisser de l'espoir.

"Je sais." Elle lui glissa ses mots à l'oreille, comme une confidence. Avant de déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue, et de refermer lentement la porte de son appartement, la verrouillant derrière elle.

Ianto se retrouva seul sur le palier, et resta ainsi quelques instants, prenant le temps de respirer avant de retourner vers le SUV où Jack l'attendait. La capitaine appuyé contre la porte, le fixait avec cette même lueur de tristesse et de compassion qui le troublait tellement depuis la mort de Lisa. Il détourna les yeux, fixant le sol en le rejoignant, et se planta devant lui.

"Ianto... Je vais te ramener chez toi maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul cette nuit. Tu as peut être une commotion cérébrale, alors je vais..."

"Non."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit non. Il est hors de question que vous me suiviez jusque dans mon appartement." Le jeune homme tourna les talons, et commença à s'éloigner en marchant d'un pas rapide. Il ne voulait pas rester près du capitaine, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa pitié, sa compréhension. Il ne voulais pas qu'il le regarde encore comme une petite chose sur le point de se briser.

"Ianto !" Jack le rattrapa et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta brutalement repoussant violemment sa main. "Ne. Me. Touchez. Pas."

"Ianto..."

"Mais fichez moi la paix ! Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Vous pensez que je ne vous voit pas, toujours à m'observer depuis votre bureau, à me suivre des yeux chaque jour qui passe, à étudier mes moindres faits et gestes ? C'est insupportable. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, ni un rat de laboratoire, je refuse d'être une de vos bonnes actions qui permettent de soulager votre conscience. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je ne veux pas de votre compassion ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça !?"

"Tu..."

"Si c'était juste pour me regarder mourir à petit feu, vous auriez aussi bien fait de me tuer ce jour là !" Jack eu l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le dos en entendant les mots durs de son jeune employé. Celui-ci s'arrêta subitement de hurler, en nage, le souffle court, il semblait à présent vide de toute hargne. Le capitaine se reprit rapidement, en profitant pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il l'appela doucement, s'approchant prudemment, comme pour apprivoiser un animal apeuré.

"Ianto... Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'es pas au meilleurs de ta forme, mais il faut que tu reste calme. Je comprend que tu veuille rester seul, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Tu as besoin d'être soigné et tes blessures d'être surveillée. On va aller au Hub, tu pourra dormir dans l'aile médicale, je serais là en cas de besoin, et je veillerais à ne rien faire d'inconvenant... Ça te vas ?" Ianto lui jeta un regard hagard, avant de murmurer un "Oui Monsieur" indistinct. Son brusque accès de colère avait épuisé ses dernières forces mentales et il se laissa reconduire au SUV sans protester.

* * *

Le retour au Hub se fit dans un silence lourd et inconfortable. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au garage, Ianto descendit en trombe du SUV et disparu dans les profondeurs de la base sans un mot, laissant un Jack déconfit décharger le matériel rescapé de leur virée campagnarde. Lorsque celui-ci remonta des profondeurs de la base, Ianto était invisible. Il le trouva dans son antre s'affairant de manière désordonnée autour de sa précieuse machine à café. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, tremblants, la ligne de ses épaules tendue à l'extrême, le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait abordé toute la soirée se fissurait, effrité par la fatigue, la douleur et la peur. Jack l'interpella : "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Le jeune homme ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher sursauta, laissant tomber le paquet de café qu'il tenait, et se retourna rapidement, adoptant un attitude défensive et entraînant avec lui la chute des tasses qui se trouvait sur le plan. Le bruit de porcelaine brisée le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois, ce que le capitaine aurait trouvé comique si son employé n'avait pas eu l'air aussi terrorisé. Celui-ci se baissa rapidement, tentant de ramasser les morceaux, empirant le problème plus d'autre chose, balbutiant de vagues excuses : "Excusez moi monsieur, je vais nettoyer ça tout de suite."

"Ianto, arrête !" La phrase claqua sèchement dans le silence du Hub. Jack lui saisit le bras, obligeant le jeune homme à se relever. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard plein d'une incompréhension teintée de crainte qui attrista le capitaine. Il repris plus doucement. "Arrête. Tu as été courageux, pour Tosh, pour Gwen, pour nous tous. Et je suis fier de toi... Mais c'est fini. Tout est fini." Il remonta sa main, enserrant l'épaule de son protégé. Celui-ci semblait hypnotisé pour les mots de réconfort que lui offrait son capitaine, abasourdit par cette douceur. Il sentait le fragile contrôle qu'il conservait sur ses émotions se fendre, laissant remonter tout ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Le froid, le noir, la douleur, et la terreur sans nom du condamné, de celui qui va mourir sans aucun espoir d'être secouru. Tout ce mélangeait en un maelström qui menaçait de l'emporter. La main de Jack caressa sa pommette meurtrie. "Mon Ianto... Tu as été assez fort pour aujourd'hui. Tu peut arrêter maintenant."

Il avait l'impression de se briser, des sanglots prirent naissance dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer, il se mis à trembler violemment, ses nerfs le lâchaient. Et le capitaine était là. Il s'appuya contre lui, son corps secoué par de lourds sanglots, la vue brouillée par des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Jack l'entourait de ses bras, murmurant des paroles d'apaisement qu'il n'était plus capable de comprendre, il s'accrochait seulement à lui, un roc dans la tempête qui le ravageait. Les images des heures précédentes s'imposait à lui, de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus violentes. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la sensation de cette lame froide sur sa gorge, la folie qu'il avait vu là bas... Et l'odeur. Celle du sang séché, de la boue, des boyaux pourrissant à l'air libre, cette odeur d'abattoir, l'odeur de la terreur la plus pure, de la peur la plus profondément ancrée en eux... Celle d'être mangé. Il hyper-ventilait.

Il leva vers Jack des yeux emplit de panique alors que celui-ci l'exhortait à respirer plus calmement. "Bon sang Ianto, respire !" Ne constatant aucune amélioration, Jack saisit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant. "Au grands maux..." Le capitaine, se pencha lentement, joignit leurs lèvres, d'abord doucement, avant d'embrasser Ianto comme il savait si bien le faire, avec passion, délicatesse, sensualité et talent, renversant son monde, stoppant son esprit net. Les moindres pensées du jeune homme s'effacèrent, son esprit focalisé sur cette bouche qui l'embrassait, sur cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Puis lentement le capitaine se retira, laissant un Ianto complètement retourné, pantelant mais calmé. Jack plutôt fier de son effet reprit une attitude fanfaronne :"J'ai l'impression de souvent devoir vous embrasser pour vous sauver la vie. Il ne faudrait pas en faire une habitude monsieur Jones". Il pris la grimace presque amusée s'affichant sur le visage de son jeune employé pour ce qu'elle était, une sacrée victoire personnelle. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants enlacés. Le capitaine promenant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, avant de reprendre la parole, doucement, sur un ton rassurant, celui que l'on utilise pour parler à un enfant qui viens de faire un cauchemars. "Allez, on va te trouver de quoi te laver, et te changer. Et après tu me laissera voir tes hématomes que je m'en occupe." Voyant un début de protestation sur le visage de Ianto, il reprit d'un ton plus ferme "Et on ne discute pas."

* * *

Le jeune homme se laissa guider sans trop de protestations vers la salle de douche, et se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans une des cabines avant que son entreprenant capitaine de lui propose une quelconque aide. Jack se retrouva donc seul, et partit à la recherche d'une crème et de quelques anti-douleurs pour soigner son protégé. Le bazar ambiant dans lequel Owen maintenait la baie médicale malgré les attentions de Ianto ne l'aida guère, et il lui fallut batailler de longues minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Avant d'aller retrouver le jeune homme, il fit un crochet par le casier personnel de celui-ci, lui récupérant quelques affaires propres, histoire de le rendre à peu près décent, et de s'éviter ainsi des tentations inutiles et frustrantes.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la salle de douche, il trouva un Ianto dégoulinant assit sur le banc central, enroulé dans une grande serviette qu'il serrait autour de ses épaules. Jack lui donna un boxer qu'il enfila en hâte, puis entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux en silence. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il s'attela à l'inventaire des blessures de son employé. De nombreux hématomes fleurissaient, ornant son corps pâle de tâches bleuâtres, accompagnés de quelques coupures d'un rouge passé. Le capitaine commença alors à les enduire de baume, accomplissant sa tâche d'une main ferme mais douce, s'assurant de ne pas blesser ni effrayer Ianto, qui se laissa manipuler passivement. Passer ses mains sur ce corps compact, ces muscles fermes, trop souvent occultés par de nombreuses pièces de vêtements, caresser cette immensité de peau douce qui lui était dévoilée donna à Jack des idées peu orthodoxes, qu'il se força à repousser. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, comme le lui criait la détresse qu'il pouvait presque percevoir derrière l'attitude limite léthargique du jeune homme.

Il posa quelques bandages sommaires sur les coupures les plus importantes. Il voulut alors panser la gorge du jeune homme, qui semblait garder quelques stigmates de sa rencontre avec un couteau bien trop aiguisé. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Ianto sembla reprendre vie d'un seul coup, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la peur, son rythme cardiaque et sa fréquence respiratoire augmentèrent. Il repoussa violemment Jack, posant ses propres mains sur sa gorge dans une posture résolument défensive. Surpris, le capitaine se recula un peu, laissant au jeune homme l'espace qu'il demandait. Il comprenait la réaction de son archiviste, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole d'une voix ferme mais basse :

"Ianto, il faut que tu me laisse soigner ça. Ça risque de s'infecter... Tu comprends ?" Celui-ci hocha la tête et le capitaine se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. "Enlève tes mains s'il te plaît." Jack pris son menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à étirer son cou, dévoila la longue, mais peu profonde, entaille. La respiration de Ianto se fit plus difficile alors que les mains de son capitaine touchaient son cou, mais il s'enjoint à rester immobile, fixant un point au delà de l'épaule de son supérieur, tâchant de rester concentré sur autre chose. Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais il retient ses larmes, malgré les images atroces qui s'imposaient à lui. Jack, ayant comprit son malaise, entreprit alors de désinfecter la plaie, et de la bander, le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il attira le gallois contre lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne dans un étreinte toute paternelle, lui murmurant encore qu'il avait été courageux.

* * *

Après l'avoir habillé assez chaudement pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid malgré le manque de chauffage du Hub, Jack emmena son protégé jusque dans la baie médicale. Il avait préparé un lit dans cette partie plutôt centrale de la base, ce qui lui permettrait de surveiller à la fois l'état de Ianto, et la faille. Le capitaine laissa Ianto s'allonger sur le lit, puis le borda lentement, prenant soin de le recouvrir avec une chaude couverture. Il observa un moment son jeune employé, dont les paupières papillonnaient sous l'effet de la fatigue et des médicaments, en silence. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand celui-ci pris la parole dans un murmure rauque :

"Monsieur, je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure..." Jack revint sur ses pas en soupirant... Visiblement le gallois tenait à avoir cette douloureuse discussion maintenant.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Parce que tu avais raison. Chaque jours je t'observe, je te regarde souffrir en silence, je te regarde te débattre, t'enfoncer chaque jours un peu plus. Et je ne fait rien... Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Ce qui s'est produit ici est de ma faute mais je suis impuissant face à cette douleur qui te ronge."

"Non ! C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à m'embaucher, j'ai amené Lisa ici, j'ai..." Jack posa son pouce sur les lèvres du jeune homme, le faisant taire. Ce qui s'était passé avec la cyberwoman était trop grave, bien trop marquant, cela le détruisait... Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui explique. Il le lui devait.

"Tu n'as pas compris. Je t'ai choisit pour ce boulot, je t'ai prit dans mon équipe, et pourtant je ne me suis pas soucié de toi autant que je ne l'ai fait avec les autres. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, mais pas mon attention. J'étais sensé te guider et je t'ai laissé seul dans le noir, avec tes craintes. J'aurais du être là pour te sauver et je t'ai laissé te battre seul. J'étais responsable de toi, et je t'ai abandonné."

"Jack..." Ianto pris une inspiration tremblante, en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre : "C'est un sacré complexe de dieu que vous avez là monsieur." Il avait dit cela sur un ton plus léger, mais le capitaine sentait qu'il était ému, il tremblait.

"Ce que je veux dire, Ianto, c'est que..." Il s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme, apposant leur fronts, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sa main gauche caressant le visage juvénile de son vis à vis. "… Tu es pardonné, entièrement et complètement pardonné." Ianto ne baissa pas les yeux, les vrillant sur ceux de son capitaine. Une unique larme coula. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant ce moment d'une intimité extraordinaire, jusqu'à ce que Jack ne s'avance, scellant leur lèvres pour une fraction de seconde, parachevant cet instant de grâce. Il se redressa, sans ôter sa main des cheveux de Ianto, ne montrant aucune intention de s'éloigner de celui-ci. Il attrapa le tabouret à roulettes d'Owen, et s'assit au chevet de son employé favoris. "Maintenant, dors. Je reste là. Je te réveillerais toutes les heures pour vérifier que tu sais encore comment tu t'appelles et ce que tu fais ici. Et demain matin tu pourra rentrer chez toi pour profiter toi aussi de ton congé."

* * *

Le capitaine tient parole, restant à ses côtés le reste de la nuit, réveillant le jeune homme à intervalle régulier, lui posant à chaque fois les mêmes questions de contrôle. Il ne quitta sa position inconfortable qu'au petit matin, lorsque Ianto lui fit comprendre que ses questions commençaient doucement à l'énerver, et le vira de la baie médicale à grand renfort de jurons gallois. Jack embrasa du regard le Hub, calme comme jamais alors que les premières lueurs du jours commençaient à illuminer Cardiff. Même Myfanwy n'était pas encore levée. Il décida de s'accorder quelques heures de repos, sachant que la journée serait longue et solitaire. Il se traîna jusqu'à son petit lit au confort spartiate, s'endormant comme une masse sans même se déshabiller.

Il ne fut réveillé que quelques heures plus tard, par une merveilleuse odeur de café qui envahissait le Hub. Il poussa un soupir fatigué. Manifestement son plus jeune employé avait décidé de faire de la résistance. Il s'extrait rapidement de son trou, et interpella le jeune homme depuis la plate forme principale.

"Ianto !" Le sus nommé ne pris pas la peine de se retourner, tout à son ouvrage. Jack remarqua qu'il s'était de nouveau changé, ayant récupéré il ne savait où un de ses beaux costumes. Le gilet anthracite se mariait à merveille avec la chemise rouge sombre dont il avait retroussé les manches pour travailler.

"Vous êtes bien matinal, monsieur. Un café ?" La capitaine fut heureux de constater que sa voix avait retrouvé son entrain et sa constance habituelle. Il le laissa descendre jusqu'à lui, et accepta en soupirant la tasse tendue. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il été devenu accroc à ce breuvage magique.

"Tu ne devrait pas être là. Je vous ai tous donné votre journée, donc tu me fera le plaisir de rentrer chez toi en vitesse et d'y rester comme les autres." Le sermonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

"A ce propos monsieur, il semblerait qu'il y ai un léger problème." Le capitaine n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire à peine contenu qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de son pourvoyeur de café.

"Comment ça ?" Ianto l'entraîna vers le terminal le plus proche, et afficha à l'écran différentes caméras de surveillance tout autour du Hub. Jack pu alors voir avec effarement Gwen sortir de sa voiture qu'elle venait de garer dans le parking sous terrain, et Owen traînant des pieds vers l'office de tourisme. Il émit un nouveau jurons lorsqu'il vit la porte du sas s'ouvrir sur une Toshiko visiblement fatigué, mais alerte. Il resta abasourdit quelques minutes, les voyant s'installer à leurs postes de travail sans un mot pour lui, et remercier poliment Ianto lorsqu'il leur apporta leur mug de café.

"Vous êtes impossible... Ça arrive à quelqu'un de m'obéir ici !?" Ses employés échangèrent entre eux des regards à la fois complices et délicieusement coupables, mais aucun ne prit la parole, et ils laissèrent Jack repartir vers son bureau en bougonnant.

De son perchoir, il observa sa fine équipe s'affairer en bas, chacun ayant repris ses activités favorites en l'absence de missions plus pressantes. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que le crâne d'Owen mais celui-ci semblait avoir repris les autopsies de certains spécimens qui l'intriguait. Toshiko était plongé dans ses recherches personnelles faisant tourner à elle seule trois terminaux en même temps. Gwen était assise sur le sofa, lisant de vieux dossiers ressortit il ne savait trop d'où, se replongeant dans le passé trouble et passionnant de l'institut. Quant à Ianto, il avait disparut dans les profondeurs du Hub, probablement pour s'occuper de leur nombreux pensionnaires et passer du temps avec son ptérodactyle chéri qu'il se désolait d'avoir du abandonner le temps de leur escapade. Bref tout était strictement et dramatiquement normal... Ils avaient été blessés, menacés, brisés, mis à genoux, éprouvés, mais ils étaient revenus, une fois de plus. Parce que Torchwood était ce qui illuminait leur quotidien. Ils n'y étaient pas ménagés, parfois en danger, parfois émerveillés, toujours sous pression, et ils adoraient ça. Ils étaient là, gravitant autour de lui, l'aidant à supporter la lourde tâche qui lui avait été confié, la mission dont il se sentait investit, se lançant dans cette bataille corps et âme. Lui n'avait plus rien d'autre, mais c'était suffisant et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut être ailleurs. Il était leur chef, leur leader, leur guide dans cette guerre sans fin, pour eux il pouvait être un sauveur, un amis, un père, un amant. Eux étaient son support, son soutient, son ancre, sa boussole morale. Ils étaient Torchwood, Défenseurs de la Terre.


End file.
